


What Do You See Logan?

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [110]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But only slight angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, cannibalism mention, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: A completely normal fic where the heroes plan to take down a cannibalistic serial killer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Bingle, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	What Do You See Logan?

In the heroes’ base there was another meeting day, although only few could attend.

Logan had a mug of tea in one hand, a large folder clenched in the other, and such an angry harrowed look that all the other heroes instantly parted for him.

Patton was in the meeting room already with Bing and Oliver, he frowned in concern at the expression on Logan’s face as he just downed half his tea in one go and practically slammed his folders on the table in anger.

Moving over slowly, Patton slowly nudged his emotion-based aura towards the logical Side. A silent question and an offer to help.

Logan glared over at him, taking the mug away from his lips, “Allowed.” Before going back to finishing his tea as Patton worked to help calm Logan down.

“Another headache, Lo-Lo?” Patton asked as Logan sat down, Patton started gently stroking his temples.

“A side effect of switching medications,” Logan excused in a grumbling tone. “I wouldn’t mind so much if it wasn't so interruptive.”

Patton helped Logan calm down in the mostly silent room, the almost imperceptible hum of Bing and Oliver’s fan accompanied by the shuffling of objects and papers were the only noises. Logan finally felt his headache start to dip down to a tolerable level.

And then, to Logan misfortune, the door flew open.

“Hey’ah Ollie,” Yancy greeted as he walked in, King was close behind him. “How youse doin’?”

“Hello Yancy,” Oliver smiled, Yancy rushing over to hug Oliver.

Logan grumbled loudly in displeasure and Yancy looked apologetic.

“Oh, sorry,” Yancy apologized, lowering the volume of his voice. “Youse never leave youse’s office, how else am I’s gonna say hi to youse.”

“You’re always so happy to see him,” Patton chuckled, still trying to help Logan.

“This was our babysitter,” Yancy grinned, nudging Oliver. “An’ our tutor.”

“Your cortisol and blood pressure has spiked,” Oliver commented. “You must be stressed.”

Yancy just stared at him, “Youse don’t say?”

“Initiating NAP protocol,” Oliver announced and slowly a musical tune began coming from Oliver and Yancy began blinking slowly for a minute or two before he leaned against Oliver and just fell asleep.

When those three words left Oliver’s voice processor, King thought,  _ “Oh shit!” _ And rushed to sit in a chair and rip his glasses off before he went completely limp and just crashed his head into the table.

“Oh no!” Oliver came back to himself, quickly laying Yancy on the ground. “I’m so sorry you two, I didn’t know I still had that protocol active.”

King and Yancy couldn’t answer him.

Logan, Patton, and Bing just stared at Oliver.

“What just happened?” Logan inquired, turning to look at Oliver.

“I was installed with a protocol shortly after my creation, Dark made it. It was a musical enchantment he had me record and play whenever the children in his car became overly distressed and he couldn’t readily calm them down. I have used it in years so I assumed the protocol was discontinued.

“Do the other Googles have it as well?” Logan asked.

“No Google and the other extensions don’t have it, just me,” Oliver reported. “I was always brought in to calm Dark’s Lost Ones, so I’m the only one who has the protocol.”

“Aww, are they like little lullabies?” Patton asked. “That’s so cute.”

It took Logan a second to realize something, “Does it work for  _ all _ of Dark’s children? Do you have one for Bim?”

Oliver looked a bit uncomfortable, “Unfortunately, while it still works on Yan, Yancy, and Kay; Bim and Illinois stopped falling asleep to the tune once they became teenagers, and it never worked on Arthur.”

“Dammit,” Logan groaned angrily.

“Sorry,” Oliver apologized.

“No it’s,” Logan paused.  _ It wasn’t  _ **_“fine”_ ** _ it was the farthest thing from  _ **_fine_ ** _. _ “You shouldn’t be held responsible for something you can’t control.”

The conversation came to a stilted and crashing halt. King and Yancy stayed asleep until people began walking in and the noise began to rouse them from their sleep. Neither of them looked too happy but they didn’t do more than glare at Oliver. Yancy rebounded quickly from his irritation and slowly the meeting began to start.

Chase, Jackie, Roman, and Silver had all walked in, Marvin stayed leaning against the door.

Logan got up. “I have finally finished submitting the information I’ve learned to Abe and the various police departments in the city. Bim Trimmer is the Dorm 5 serial killer and unfortunately his kills are much higher than the twenty we have logged into the databanks. I have reason to believe that he has killed over fifty people on his own and assisted in the deaths of almost a hundred. He is a well practiced killer that has been killing since he was a child because he’s a cannibal and Dark has been feeding him.”

“Big fookin shock,” Chase scoffed.

“How long has he been doing this?” Silver asked.

“Unclear,” Logan looked over at King and Yancy. “Do either of you two know?”

King was mid-yawn when he was questioned, “I don’t know, I only found out a year or two before I left and I didn’t think he was being serious until I moved out and realized where he got most of his kills from.”

“That is unfortunate,” Logan commented. “It must have been a shock.”

“Going into the House changes you,” King told them. “Bim didn’t have a chance at being a normal kid, even if he had been human.”

“We must assume that any of Bim’s suspected victims are dead and that no evidence of them is to be found,” Logan regrettably reported. “I don’t know if he keeps any trophies, but most serial killers keep some form of memento of their victims.”

“If he does we’s never seen em,” Yancy spoke up, shrugging.

“When we catch him, well ask,” Silver decided. “It’s that list of contacts you have that I’m very interested in.”

“Yes, I can go over those with you and Abe after the meeting,” Logan told him and then turned back to King. “King, you said you wanted to discuss something?”

“Yeah,” King stood up and walked over to Bing who passed him a stack of thick books and notebooks, which he dropped on the table with a dull  _ THUD. _ “Okay let me preface this information I have by reminding everyone that this was found on the walls of a crazy cult.”

“Quick question,” Roman slightly held up his hand. “Do I have to take notes, and is this a test.”

“No, and only if you want there to be,” King told him.

“Yes,” Roman pulled his fist down in accomplishment.

“Is this ‘bout whatever was on the creepy walls?” Marvin asked.

“Yes,” King answered.

“Finally!” Marvin cheered, walking over.

“Yeah, yeah, I had to translate a dead language, had to call in a couple favors from Illinois,” King explained. “How long did you think this was going to take?”

“A week?” Roman said hopefully.

King gave a snorting laugh, “ _ Ooooh, _ wow, that’s a good one, Princey, good joke. Great joke. Who told you they could translate this in a week? Was it Illinois? Fucking bet it was. Damn, glad Eric’s not here so I can shit talk him.”

As King said that last line he did look around the room. Almost expecting Eric to walk in and hear him.

“Anyways, good news, and wait for me to get to the bad part before you comment, the pictorials on the Brazilian cave wall dictate how to conduct a ritual on how to put a demon into a vessel.”

“Finally! Some good news!” Marvin cheered as talking started.

King took his book and slammed it on the table a couple times to get everyone’s attention. “Hey! Hey! Let me finish.”

“You said there was bad news,” Logan reminded, he had just sat in his chair and listened quietly as the premature celebration started.

“Thank you, Logic,” King smiled at him. “The bad news is that the containment vessel is listed as being a freshly dead human body so the demon can take it and puppet it around with having to fight the person the body belongs to. Big shock that the creepy demonic cult would want to help the demon out, I know.”

“There’s no other instructions?” Logan asked. “Anti, Mare, and Dark all have living hosts, that implies that a demon can be contained by more than just a dead body.”

“If there is, these freaks didn’t write it down,” King flipped through his papers. “Sides, I don’t think the thing the Old Man’s in counts as a living person.”

“What do you mean? Logan questioned.

King quietly ruffled through some papers, “Just a feeling, I can’t prove it.”

“Hmmm,” Logan commented. “Regardless, thank you for the immense time and effort it took to translate it. I’m certain it will come in handy if more notes of that nature are found.”

“Thanks,” King smiled and grabbed one of the books with the most papers sticking out of it. He was flipping through some of it. Some notes that he had made about Dark and at Illinois’s main favor was to keep those to himself as long as possible. Illinois knew that it would eventually get out; he just didn’t want it out yet. King had gotten curious and did some extra research on the side and didn’t like what little he could find and didn’t want to imagine was Illinois knew.

King took that book as the meeting closed, Silver and Logan already talking about that list of contacts and information Logan had been able to steal from Dark while working undercover.

Patton got up from the table to go and talk to Chase about their recent patrol. As the empathetic Side got up something about the position Logan was in versus Patton’s standing position and the way the light hit his face something seemed different about him.

Logan suddenly realized that Patton’s freckles looked larger, most the size of a pinhead, but others were smaller. Which Logan thought was strange, Patton and Roman’s freckles were more prominent in the warmer summer months and faded in the winter months. But it was almost the middle of winter and there they were.

As soon as that thought entered his mind he dismissed it. It was most likely nothing to worry about, and he had enough plans and projects occupying his mind that a simple and pleasant change to Patton’s physical appearance was not something for him to focus on.

Logan let Patton walk out without talking to him, focusing on putting his folders back into his box. He would compliment Patton’s appearance the next time he saw him.

Unfortunately for the Sides, Patton would leave on patrol and Logan would continue security and research plans. And when he got home that night Patton didn’t have the freckles.

Causing Logan to worry as he sat next to Patton on the couch . . . if he had been imagining it all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan’s got 99 problem . . . and now Patton’s one of them.


End file.
